Avatar Musashi
by SIMIOCAOS
Summary: En mis viajes y herranzas he aprendido a enunciar el nombre de los espíritus. Me he convertido en su amigo y ellos responden a mi llamado. Ellos me han revelado los fundamentos del control elemental y todas sus formas de utilización. Soy Shinmen Musashi.


La ciencia del control elemental es algo que he estado perfeccionando muchos años. Ahora, deseando revelarla por primera vez, he ascendido al Monte Ramnei, situado en Kisha, provincia de Sekigahara. Inclinándome ante el cielo y venerando a Madre, me sitúo en la cueva que vio mis primeras luces en esta existencia. Soy Shinmen Musashi no Kami, Fugiwara no Genshin, nacido en la provincia de Kamara, de dos mil cuatrocientos sesenta años de edad.

A través de mi vida he estudiado con diligencia el control elemental, abarcando todos los elementos y sus derivaciones. Para hacerlo he entrado en armonía con el mundo. Por armonía me refiero a un entendimiento completo, y por el mundo a todos los tipos de existencia. En todo mi tiempo de vida, y el incierto número de años que tenga por delante, he hecho cosas de las cuales me enorgullezco, otras de las cuales me arrepiento, y muchas más que quisiera transmitir, tanto para que quienes vienen detrás de mi pudieran evitarlas como aprender de ellas, pero el tiempo es algo de lo cual tristemente no dispongo.

Ya he dicho que en mi viaje por aprender el control elemental puro y sin impedimentos he transcurrido por la senda de la armonía. Primero hacia mi raza, los hombres, para comprender acerca de mis necesidades de los cuatro principios humanos como lo son control, sociedad, objetivo y espiritualidad. Luego alejado de los hombres, he entrado en comunión con la naturaleza hasta que ésta me ha revelado sus formulas secretas y número secretos. Tesoros que sólo se revelan para aquellos aptos a entrar en completa comunión con ella. Por último, yo y mi hermano, Kensei, hemos entrado en comunión con la vida y nuestros espíritus como esencia. Viniendo a tratar de fortalecer el vínculo con Madre y la humanidad, ambos hemos enseñado el arte a los hombres, para que encuentren la armonía entre ellos y el mundo que los sustenta.

En mis viajes y herranzas he aprendido a enunciar el nombre de los espíritus. Me he convertido en su amigo y ellos responden a mi llamado. Ellos me han revelado los fundamentos del control elemental y todas sus formas de utilización. He aprendido a escuchar al viento, a leer el fuego, a sentir la tierra, y a brindar la vida con el agua. Con el tiempo incluso los más grandes de ellos se han rendido ante mi diligencia y me han permitido usar sus grandes poderes con toda la responsabilidad que conlleva. Soy capaz no sólo de leer sus designios sino que con el tiempo he aprendido a predecirlos. A saber dónde cambiará el curso de un río, o cómo se drenará un lago. Sé invocar y detener las fuerzas más destructivas de la naturaleza, pues ella me comprende y me obedece como yo la respeto y la entiendo a ella.

En tiempos de necesidad he invocado estas fuerzas para que me protejan, para que me salvaguarden, e incluso una vez, sólo por profundizar en mi entendimiento por Madre, mi ira las ha usado para destruir. Yo solo derroté a las multitudes de demonios y espíritus malignos que antes andaban sueltos por la tierra. Los he sometido y los he usado como mis sirvientes y mis más profundas fuentes de secretos.

A su debido tiempo, la gente que ha prestado oídos a mis enseñanzas, ha aprendido a desviar los ríos, a manejar el océano, a detener la ira de la naturaleza, a brindar justicia al mundo, e incluso, algunos pocos, a prolongar su vida como yo lo he hecho. A ellos se les llama inmortales, pero la verdad es que su secreto dista mucho del mío, el de la vida misma. Después de otro tanto, aquellos a los que enseñé me elevaron sobre sus cabezas y me colocaron en la regencia de mi propio estado. Así ha sido por mil años, dedicado a la enseñanza de las artes marciales hasta ahora, que por fin he decidido mostrar mi última enseñanza al mundo.

Pero no puedo hacerlo sin antes dedicarle una mirada retrospectiva a mi vida. Por que la última lección, aquella que enseña al maestro a controlar su espíritu y la vida, no puede ser llevada a cabo sin antes llenar cuatro requisitos y un quinto que será revelado a su tiempo.

El primero de ellos, como he estado haciendo, es el de ser como la tierra. Y no me refiero por tierra al control sobre dicho elemento. Mi voluntad ahora es innegable a la naturaleza por que conozco mis bases, y las entiendo. Mis designios son firmes e inamovibles, y por eso los espíritus me han elogiado con sus secretos, y con sus poderes. Comprendo la sucesión de estaciones, el movimiento de la tierra y sus diferentes reacciones por que puedo estudiarme a mí mismo. Y lo sé por que comprendo mis bases, y así las hago fuertes.

Así como lo he hecho en tiempos de mi juventud y lo sigo haciendo, cualquiera que aspire a entender mi última enseñanza deberá ser firme tanto de convicción como en espíritu. Pues el camino que ha de seguir no es sencillo ni va en una sola dirección, deberá orientarse más de una ves sólo por su convicción de seguir adelante, por que no será fácil más de una vez, y no se presentará el más mínimo desliz para ser tolerado. Sólo siendo firme como la tierra es que cualquier estudiante de mis camino podrá guiarse con rectitud y alcanzar mi camino verdadero, y mi quinto misterio, que he estado alienando desde que soy consiente de poseerlo.


End file.
